FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a novel dry-cleaning solvent and a method for effecting dry-cleaning using said solvent. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solvent which is comparable or superior to perchloroethylene in its attributes and benefits, but which does not suffer from the serious environmental, health and occupational negatives and problems associated with the use of perchloroethylene.